In a network, communication between endpoint devices may be implemented by using the Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP for short). When two endpoint devices need to communicate, a PPP session may be established first, and then data communication is performed based on the PPP session. In a network access technology, multiple user equipments and multiple network devices that are configured to connect the user equipments are distributed in a same network. When user equipment needs to access the network, the user equipment may select a network device in the network and establish a PPP session with the network device. Based on the PPP session, the user equipment and the network device may perform negotiation and data transmission, so that the user equipment can access the network by using the network device.
The inventor finds through research that in the prior art, a large quantity of user equipments in the network concentrate on some network devices to perform network access, and some other network devices are used for access of only a small quantity of user equipments. Therefore, in the network, usually load of some network devices is excessively heavy whereas load of some other network devices is idle, thereby causing load imbalance between the network devices in the network.